Can you control me?
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Yang loses it again, and winds up doing more damage this time around. When she finds out, she starts to fall apart. Can Blake help her partner?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is out of breath. A small scale fight between a few thugs and team RWBY has escalated into many thugs, and a beaten down team RWBY.

"Damn it! Where the hell did these guys come from?" An angry Yang asks.

"I don't know. There are not many left though. And, calm down! You're getting a bit too angry for my taste." Blake tells her red eyed partner.

"Well, I was already having a bad day today, and now this! How can I not be angry?"

"Just try to relax."

"I will relax, once these guys give up, or are knocked out-cold."

Before Blake can say anything else to her angry partner, Yang runs off to attack another thug. The thug, who seems to be the leader, is much bigger than Yang. That doesn't stop her from going to punch him. She lands her attack on his chest, but it doesn't seem to affect him.

"Shit!" Yang says when she sees the thug lift his arm.

The thug wraps his arm around Yang's neck, pinning her to his chest. In his hand is a knife. He leans his head in close to Yang.

"Someone sure is a spitfire." He says.

"Shut up!"

"Heh, ya know, I've never killed a huntress in training before. Now four are here."

"_Don't you dare hurt them_."

"Who should I start with? You? What about the blacked haired one? Maybe the princess like one. Though, I really like the red one."

"_Leave. Them. Alone!_"

"Are you going to make me?"

Yang's only response is a growl.

"Someone is getting real feisty. You getting mad? I'll make sure to save you for last so you can watch your friends die." The thug says.

Yang growls again, her body tensing up. The thug grins.

"What are you going to do ab-ow!" The thug jerks back, letting go of Yang; she falls to her hands and knees.

"Damn. Did you just burn me?" The thug questions.

Yang does not answer. Flames are starting to form around her. The thug starts to step back.

"If you want to live, run!" Ruby shouts at the thug.

"What do you mean? And why would you want me to live?" The thug asks.

"Because I don't want her to kill anyone. Run!"

The thug looks back down at Yang. She is getting back onto her feet. Flames are all around her. She turns around to face the thug. He jerks back when he sees her bright red eyes, filled with hate. Yang sends some of the fire around her at the thug. He moves out of the way, but not before getting nipped on his leg by the flame. Before Yang can send another one, Ruby runs up to her sister, firing a few shots. Yang turns her attention to Ruby.

"Run!" Ruby says to the thug; he listens.

"Yang. Take a deep breath." Ruby says to Yang.

Yang growls at her sister. She sends a flame at her like she did with the thug. Ruby moves out of the way. Before she can get her footing again, Yang grabs her sister's right wrist. Ruby gasps when her sister grabs her. Suddenly, pain shoots through her arm, causing her to scream out. Ruby manages to pull her arm free, and use her semblance to run back to the others, who are behind a dumpster.

Blake and Weiss come over to Ruby, who is holding her wrist, holding back tears.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks.

"M-My wrist. She g-grabbed it." Ruby stammers, holding out her wrist to her friends.

Blake carefully takes it. She can see that Ruby's outfit has been burned away, but her skin it only a bit red.

"It doesn't look like you got burned. How does it feel? Can you move it?" Blake asks.

"N-No. It hurts t-to move it." Ruby answers.

"Shit. She must have broken it. Damn thug. Whatever he said, really set Yang off."

"We got to think fast now. With you hurt, we have to be even more careful." Weiss says.

"How do we stop her?" Ruby asks.

"Not like last time. We can't risk anymore injuries."

"We just have to knock her out. It's our best shot." Blake answers.

"What should I do?" Ruby asks.

"Stay here. You can't fight with a broken wrist." Weiss says.

Blake and Weiss both step away from the dumpster. The two move away from each other, planning on attacking Yang from either side. Yang sends one of her fireballs at her partner. Blake jumps out of the way from the attack. Yang turns back to Weiss, who is a few feet away.

Weiss is about to attack Yang, in an attempt to knock her out, but Yang tackles her to the ground. Weiss looks up to see Yang hovering over her. Yang lifts up her arm, intent on striking Weiss with a fiery punch. Weiss shuts her eyes, getting ready for Yang's attack. She opens them when she realizes the attack has not come. Yang's fist is inches away from her face, Gambol Shroud wrapped around her wrist. Blake pulls on her weapon, bringing her partners arm up parallel to the ground. Weiss seizes the chance to run away from Yang.

Yang pulls her arm back to the ground, taking Blake down with her. As Blake recovers from the sudden fall, Yang starts to walk over to her. Blake pushes herself up into her arms.

"Yang, stop!" She says.

Yang does not respond.

"Yang! It's us!" Blake pleads.

Yang just growls. She is feet away from her down partner, when Weiss comes up behind her. She hits Yang in the back of the head with the butt of her own weapon. Yang falls to the ground, out-cold. Her flames disappear.

Weiss runs over to Blake, and helps her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks Blake.

"I'm fine. A few scratches, that's all. What about you? She nearly _killed_ you." Blake says back.

"I'll be good. Just a bit shaken up."

"Where's Ruby?"

"Over here." Ruby says, walking up to her two friends.

The three friends look down at Yang. Blake kneels down to check over her partner, to make sure she did not kill herself in her rampage. Yang is still breathing, and her heart still beats.

"She is not going to be happy when she wakes up." Blake says.

"You said that she forgot her rampage the last time she went on one, right?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, she did. I would think she would forget this too."

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up? I don't think it is a good idea to tell her she broke her sister's wrist, nearly killed me, and got you a little beaten up." Weiss says.

"We can't. Last time, when she found out, she almost lost it. This time, however, it's worse then just me getting burned. If Yang finds out, she is not going to take it well."Blake answers; she picks up Yang "We should get back."

"Are you okay to carry her? Is she still hot?" Ruby asks.

"She is. It hurts to hold her, but I don't think I'll get burned that bad. Maybe just a little red. We need to check out your wrist, and get Yang somewhere safe. That is the top priority at the moment."

"Okay. But what are we going to tell her?"

"We will think of something." Weiss answers

* * *

**so, this is going to be a mini story. For me, a mini story is going to be anywhere from 2-5 chapters (this will be 4), none of the chapters are named and there will be no prologue and epilogue (seeing as I do that with more serious stories.) I don't know when I will put the next chapter, because this is low on my list of 'shit I need to do'. Also, read 'flame of love' to know about Yang losing it the first time. So for now, enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walk down the hall to their dorm room. Ruby's right arm is in a sling, a red cast covers it also. Yang's attack on her broke her wrist. The cast is going to be on for awhile. The three stop right outside the door.

Blake peaks her head in. Yang is still on her bed, sleeping. Blake shuts the door, and looks back at her friends.

"She is still asleep." Blake says.

"Good. Were did you put her weapons?" Ruby asks.

"In the closet. They are safe, and so is she."

"So, what do we do about her?"

"I don't know. We can't just tell her what happen."

"Then how do we explain Ruby's arm?" Weiss asks.

"We can say she just broke it in the fight." Blake answers.

"What if she remembers?"

"I doubt it. She didn't remember the last time. If she does, I don't know what to do."  
"I still think we should tell her." Ruby states.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea? Even after telling her to calm down, do you think it is a good idea to tell her she went crazy, broke your wrist, and nearly killed Weiss? When she found out she hurt me last time, she was about to brake down in tears. How do you think she will react if she finds this out?" Blake tells Ruby.

"I guess it will be negative. But I still think we should tell."

"No, not now."

"Then when?" Weiss asks.

Blake bites her lip. She doesn't know when the truth should come out to Yang. She does not want to tell her partner what happen. She can't bare to see Yang cry. If Yang were to find out what happen, she might just brake in two. No one wants to see that.

There is a hiccup like sound from the door. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turn around to see Yang standing in the doorway. Tears are starting to come down her face, and she is holding herself tightly.

"Oh god." Blake says under her breath.

"I-I lost it again?" Yang says.

"Yes, you did but-" Blake starts.

"I-I broke your wrist Ruby? I hurt you?"

Ruby looks down.

"And, Weiss, I almost killed you?" Yang asks.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah you almost did." Weiss answers.

"What about you Blake? What did I do to you this time?"

"Nothing really. Though, when I was trying to stop you from killing Weiss, you caused me to fall and I got a bit scratched up. I also got some minor burns from carrying you home. All are superficial though." Blake tells Yang.

"How can I let that happen, twice! How can I just lose it like that?"

"Yang, please calm down." Blake starts to walk up to Yang.

"No!" Yang backs away "Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"You're not going to hurt me. Or anyone else. Yang, you didn't mean it. Don't blame yourself for it."

"No. No, it's my fault this happen. Had I listen to you before, about calming down, I would not have lost it. Had I just taken a breath…had I just relaxed, none of this would have happen."

Tears are streaming down Yang's face. Blake goes to comfort Yang, but she backs away again. Yang disappears into the dorm, slamming the door shut behind her. The other open the door, only to hear the bathroom door shut. Blake walks up to the wooden door, and knocks on it.

"Yang! Get out of there!" She shouts.

"No! I'm not coming out!" Yang shouts back.

"Damn it Yang!" Blake tries to open the door, but it is lock "Open the door Yang!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Yang, please."

Ruby places her good hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Leave her be. She needs time by herself. We can come back later to check on her." She tells Blake.

Blake sighs. Ruby is right. Trying to push Yang to calm down right now is not the best idea. She needs to calm down herself. How long that will take, no one knows. Before the three leave the room, Blake takes a moment to put her ear to the door. She can hear Yang crying, and calling herself a 'idiotic monster'.

"You're not a monster Yang." Blake whispers to herself.

* * *

The sun is starting to set when Blake goes back to the dorm, by herself. The dorm is still empty. Blake walks up to the bathroom door, and tries to open it. The door is still locked.

"Yang, open the door." Blake says.

No response. Blake sighs, and walks over to the closet. She opens the door. Ember Ceclia is sitting in the corner, where Blake had put them. Blake takes a wire hanger from the closet. As she walks back to the bathroom, she untwists the hanger. She kneels down to jimmy the lock of the bathroom. When she hears the click, Blake pushes the door open.

The bathroom is empty. Blake looks around, trying to find Yang. She first looks behind the shower curtiens. Yang is not there. Blake looks in the closet. She is not there either. Where the hell can Yang be?

Blake looks at the sink. She walks over, and opens the doors under it. Yang is curled up in there. Dry tear stains are on her face.

"Yang…" Blake says.

"What do you want?" Yang asks.

"For you to come out of there."

"No."

"Why? You must be uncomfortable in there. Come out."

"No."

"I'm going to pull you out if you don't."

"Don't."

"Then get the hell out of there!"

"No!"

Blake grabs Yang by her jacket. She begins to pull the struggling Yang out from under the sink. Yang is heavier than Blake, and is putting up one hell of a fight. Still, Blake is able to drag Yang back out into the bedroom. She shuts the door behind her, blocking Yang from going back it.

"Stop acting like this." Blake says after she lets go of Yang.

"Well, how would you feel if you hurt and almost killed the people you care for?" Yang asks.

"I would be upset…"

"Exactly."

"But Yang-"

"No, don't give me the same excuse you told me before. That everyone loses it. Does everyone loses it twice and almost kill someone?"

"I haven't seen it. But-"

"No 'buts' Blake. I did something I'm not proud of. I should have known better."

Tears are starting to come back down her face. Blake starts to walk up to Yang, trying to comfort her, but Yang backs away.

"Don't touch me." Yang says.

"Yang, please. I'm just trying to help." Blake tells her.

"Just stay away from me."

"I'm not going to Yang."

"Blake, please."

"Yang, just let me help you."

"No!"

"Stop walking away from me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not about to just leave Yang!"

"I SAID 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'"

Flames suddenly burst out from Yang. Blake is far enough away not to get burned by the flames, but she can still feel the heat on her hands from them. She shakes her hands, trying to get rid of the heat. She looks up to see Yang with her hands to her face. She is shaking.

"Did I…Did I just burn you?" She asks.

"No,no,no. I just felt the heat, that's all. I'm fine Yang. You didn't hurt me." Blake says.

Yang backs away even more from Blake. She is holding herself, while tears come down her face.

"Please Blake. Please just leave me alone. That's all I ask for." Yang says.  
"Is that what you really want?" Blake asks.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go."

Blake starts to walk out the door. Yang remains away from Blake, holding herself. Blake sighs, and shuts the door behind her. If she wants Yang to listen to her, she is going to have to listen to Yang. It might not be the best idea to leave Yang like that, but Blake has no other options.

* * *

**so, I types out all four chapters of these (they are short). The next two will come out tomorrow and Tuesday. also, tomorrow's chapter is going to have some allusion to 'a flame that burns cold' so if you are a bit confused, or are questioning something, then just wait. Anyway, enjoy. (Poor yang)**


	3. Chapter 3

It is nighttime when Ruby, Weiss, and Blake get back to the dorm room. When they enter, they see it is empty. There are no signs of Yang anywhere. Blake sighs, and goes over the bathroom. She is surprise when she finds the door unlock. Blake walks in, and starts to look around for Yang. She is not in the bathroom.

"Shit." Blake says.

She walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Weiss and Ruby are standing in the middle of the room; Ember Celia is in Weiss' hands.

"Let me guess, she is not in the bathroom." Weiss says.

"No. She's not." Blake answers.

"Well, she is not anywhere in the bedroom."

"Where can she be?"

"I don't know. But she left her weapons here. Yang knows it's suicide to leave without them. She has to still be in the school somewhere." Ruby states.

"I really hope you are right about her being in the school. Come on, we need to find her." Blake says.

The three teammates leave their room to look for Yang. They look high and low; everywhere they can think Yang can be. There are no signs of her anywhere. Now the fear of Yang leaving the school is starting to set in.

"Where else have we not looked?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know Ruby." Blake answers.

"You don't think she could have left, do you?"

"No Ruby, I don't think she would. Least I hope so."

"Where can she be?"

"Ruby, deep breath." Weiss tells her partner "I don't think that Yang would leave. She wouldn't do something like that."

"I hope you are right." Ruby says.

Blake begins to pace around the hall, thinking of where Yang can be. They have checked almost everywhere. The kitchen, the dining hall, almost all of the classrooms and offices, and where they think Yang could be. That is when it comes to Blake where her partner can be. Without saying anything to Ruby or Weiss, Blake runs down the hall to where she thinks Yang is hiding.

* * *

The library is dark; the only light there comes from the moon. Blake has no trouble seeing as she walks though the sections, looking for Yang. She remembers that once, when talking to Yang about books, Yang had said she hated a certain genre. That genre is fantasy, which is at the far end of the library.

Yang never said why she hated those types, and Blake never bothered to ask. She just thought that maybe after years of reading fairy tales to Ruby, Yang grew sick of them. Whatever the reason for her hate of it, Blake hopes to fine Yang there. It's the last place anyone would dare think Yang would be. And if someone wants to hide, to stay away from others, they go to the last place anyone would think of.

Blake enters the fantasy section of the library. At first, there are no signs of Yang. Blake is starting to fear that she is wrong, that Yang is not here. But when she reaches the deepest part of the fantasy section, she finds her.

Yang's legs are brought up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her face is also buried in her legs, and her body shakes slightly as she cries.

"Yang?" Blake says.

Yang's head snaps up. Blake kneels down, and reaches out to Yang. Like last time, Yang backs away from her partner. Blake draws back.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack, you know." Blake says.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Yang asks.

"You once told me you hated these types of books. Why do hate them?"

"Because they are all lies."

"What do you mean?"

"Because fairy tales aren't real. I learned that when I was young. Someone told me that. They told me that all those magical, good, creatures and happy endings don't exist. That your heroes will not always be who you think they are. They said there is some truth to the tales. The monsters in them are real. And that is what I am."

"Oh, no, no, no Yang." Blake sits next to Yang "You're not a monster."

"Yes I am. I attacked you guys with no care if you get hurt or not."

"Yang, you didn't mean to. You went into a blind rage again."

"I know that! I lost my temper. Most of the time, I can control it, but, these last couple of times. I just...couldn't do it. Have you ever lost control?"

"No, I haven't. I've seen people lose it though."

"Did _they_ hurt you?"

"...No."

"See. I'm an idiot! I'm a monster for letting it happen."

"No, Yang-"

"Stop! Just stop."

Blake slowly places her arm around Yang's neck. Before Yang can move away, Blake wraps her other arm around her neck, trapping Yang. She starts to wipe away some of Yang's tears from her face.

"Look, I have an idea that might just help you. But you have to listen to me. Don't try to move away from me, okay?" Blake says.

"O-Okay." Yang answers.

"What makes you happy? No matter what, whenever you think about, it makes you smile. It always cheers you up when you are feeling down. What, when you are feeling like the world just _hates_ you, is the thing that makes you feel like there is good in the world?"

The corners of Yang's mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Well...um...the one thing that always makes me happy, is...well, you." Yang answers.

"Me?" Blake says.

"Yes, you. I love you, and whenever I am with you, I'm happy. And, on those days I am down, I try to think of you, or just be with you, because it makes my day a lot better."

"Well, whenever you feel like you are about to go into an insane fury again, just think of me. Think of me, and relax."

"I can try."

"What else makes you happy?"

"A kiss."

Blake smiles before kissing Yang. She feels Yang wrapping her arms around her, pulling her closer.

"What makes you happy?" Yang says after breaking away.

"Hm...my books." Blake says.

Yang frowns.

"And you, silly. I love you also, and being with you makes me forget about the world hating me."

"Glad I can make you feel that way."

"Is there anything else I can do to make you happy?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to scratch your cat ears."

Blake lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Just this once." She tells Yang.

Yang smiles as Blake takes off her bow, reliving the black cat ears under it. Yang starts to scratch Blake's ears. Blake emits a purring sound, and nuzzles her head in the crook of Yang's neck.

"I guess you like this, huh?" Yang says.

"It's nice." Blake sighs, her eyes closed.

"Are you taking a cat nap on me?"

"I don't know if that was a pun, or if you were being serious."

"Both."

"Well, yes, I am falling asleep. I'm surrounded by the two things I love most. It's nice here."

"It would be better if we go back to the dorm."

Blake mumbles something. Yang doesn't need to know what she said to know what she means. Yang is also quite content sitting with her partner next to her. What more can she ask for?

Yang kisses Blake on top of her head. She looks down to see Blake sound asleep. Yang nuzzles her head on Blake's, and closes her eyes. Soon, she falls into blissful sleep with Blake.

* * *

**One more, very short, chapter after this one. Hope you are liking it. Also, i came up with two more mini stories, that are bumblebee. One is three chapters long, the other is five. They will be up much later**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks have past since Yang last went on a rampage. Now, as her attacker pins her to the ground, she can feel that she might go on another one.

_How am I supposed to calm down?_ Yang thinks to herself.

She can recall someone telling her a way to calm down. She can't remember who said it, or what they said. Her thoughts are all over the place. She turns her head to see Blake fighting her own attacker, and not doing too well.

_Blake..._

Flames form around Yang's body. Her attacker jumps off when he feels them. Yang stands up. She sends a flame at her attacker, knocking him out-cold. She then turns her attention to Blake and her attacker.

Blake falls to the ground. Before her attacker can strike her, a flame comes at him and knocks him out-cold. Yang starts to walk up to Blake. Seeing her partner on fire, Blake closes her eyes, and braces for an attack. When nothing happens, Blake opens her eyes. She sees her bright, lilac eyed partner smiling down at her.

"Y-Yang?" Blake says, and stands up.

"You okay Blake?" Yang asks.

"I'm fine, but you-"

"Are on fire? I know. Cool isn't it? Hey, watch this!"

Yang blows out a small flame from her mouth.

"I can kind of breathe fire. Isn't that neat?" Yang asks Blake.

"It is. But doesn't it hurt?" Blake questions.

"No. The flames don't hurt me. They feel nice."

Before Blake can say anything else to her lit up partner, Yang pulls her into a hug. Blake gasps, thinking she is about to be burned by the flames. But they do not harm her. They surround her like they do Yang. The flames are nice and warm on Blake's body.

"You did what I told you to do." Blake says.

"Yes, I did. I was about to go another rampage, and I saw you. I remembered what you told me. I thought of you, and I was able to keep my head. Now look what I can do. Thank you. Thank you for saving me from myself." Yang answers.

"You're welcome."

Yang bends down to kiss Blake on her lips. The two stay like that for a few moments before Blake pulls away. She looks up at her partner.

"Hey, Yang, do you mind if you get rid of your flames? It's cool and all, but it still freaks me out. I keep thinking I might get burned." She asks.

"Sure." Yang tells her.

Yang gets rid of the flames that are around her.

"Better?" Yang asks.

"Better." Blake replies. "Come you, we should get back. Ruby must be bored out of her mind."

"Poor kid. She hates being stuck inside. I know Weiss is doing her best, but yeah, we should get back."

"I'm glad that you are feeling better. I hated seeing you all upset."

"Thanks to you and the others. I'm still sorry I hurt you guys."

"So long as you are not hiding places, it's okay. Now, let's get back."

* * *

**little ending to this story. But, please, tell me. Did you guys like this story? I got quite a few notes on tumblr, and a few favs. and follows here. Like really. I looked at my traffic stats, and with in four days, this got over a 1,000 views. That is saying something. Did you guys really like this piece?**


End file.
